<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[黑白王子]相恋 by starrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060254">[黑白王子]相恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain'>starrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“但现在，你看，我知道你爱我，你也知道我爱你了。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[黑白王子]相恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请你把这个送给拉希奥先生，他现在应该在大使馆。”</p><p>“好的，陛下。”卫兵接过安度因手里的信笺，向他敬了一个礼后转身离开了。</p><p>安度因今天不太忙，他本来跟拉希奥约好晚餐后下几局棋——拉希奥留在暴风城后，这是安度因闲暇时常进行的一项活动——却在下午突然收到了吉安娜的消息，说她今天饭后稍晚会来一趟暴风城。</p><p>吉安娜如今常驻库尔提拉斯，安度因与她已经有一段时间没有见面了，难得自己今天稍有空闲，正好能跟吉安娜聊聊天，这通常都能让他很愉快，于是安度因写了张便签告知拉希奥自己饭后要先见吉安娜，他们的棋局得晚些才能进行。</p><p> </p><p>拉希奥是在战争的后半段突然出现的。那时联盟的人员、物资、资金都开始吃紧，人类的盟友不但不能提供强力的支持，还急需人类的帮助，而暴风城的国库向来都不算充裕，战争的消耗很快让暴风城的财政陷入了困境。焦头烂额之际，安度因突然得到了一笔意料之外且庞大得令人咋舌的资助，资助者是渺无音讯了三年的拉希奥。尽管拉希奥曾背叛过自己，但那时他所提供的帮助是联盟无法拒绝的，并且他的理由听起来十分合理：艾泽拉斯面临着更大的威胁，联盟与部落不能再把精力放在彼此消耗上，战争必须尽快结束，帮助其中领导者尚存理智的一方无疑是最有效的办法。他声称曾对联盟的背叛与此刻对联盟的帮助，目的都是一样的——为了艾泽拉斯。</p><p>在愤怒、质疑、争吵、权衡之后，安度因代表联盟接受了他的帮助。</p><p>胜利的天平开始向联盟倾斜，安度因并未借此将部落赶尽杀绝，他所做的只是推翻了希尔瓦娜斯的统治，在那之后，联盟与部落暂时放下了干戈，各自开始疗养战争撕开的伤口。</p><p>拉希奥似乎真的没有欺骗安度因，他慷慨的帮助看起来的确只是为了尽快扑灭战火，别无所图。战争结束后，拉希奥以联盟顾问的身份留在了暴风城，他会针对安度因遇到的问题给他提出一些建议——仅仅是安度因随时可以拒绝的建议——他从不干涉暴风城的政务，也会在安度因的闲暇时间里邀他喝茶或是散步。他们似乎又成了当年单纯的朋友，可以在一起下棋，同时争论一些他们永远无法达成共识的问题，或者就只是安安静静地在暴风城港口散散步，什么都不说。安度因对此感到满足，他的成长中没有过同龄朋友，在潘达利亚与拉希奥建立起的友谊对他而言意义非凡。他本以为这段友谊再也不可能寻回了，没想到拉希奥不仅回来了，还极大地支持了自己。尽管他仍不能完全信任拉希奥，但他充分地享受着拉希奥的陪伴与他们现在的关系。</p><p> </p><p>“吉安娜阿姨！”安度因对走进议事厅的吉安娜露出了灿烂的笑容，起身张开双臂给了她一个热情而礼貌的拥抱，“好久不见，一切都还好吗？”</p><p>吉安娜温柔地抚了抚安度因的背：“一切都好。我想到很久没有见过你了，所以顺路来看看你。”</p><p>安度因放开了吉安娜，问道：“库尔提拉斯应当还有很多事务需要你处理，这次抽身过来是有什么重要的事情吗？”</p><p>吉安娜点了点头：“卡雷注意到这附近有异常的魔法扰动，希望我能协助他一起调查一下。”</p><p>“我没想到一切都好还包含了这个。”安度因意外地听到吉安娜说起了卡雷，随即便由衷地为她高兴了起来，然后他皱了皱眉头，“不过我希望你能告诉我，让卡雷如此上心的其实是他的女士，而不是东部王国出现了什么必须要蓝龙王卡雷苟斯和大法师吉安娜联手才能解决的魔法扰动。”</p><p>安度因满脸藏不住的笑意和故意皱起的眉头让吉安娜忍俊不禁，她愉快地回答道：“请放心，国王陛下，一会儿卡雷会来接我，然后我们会解决一切问题。”</p><p> </p><p>安度因与吉安娜在暴风城一边散步一边交谈，他们与当年相比都已有了很大的变化，尽管他们的理念曾产生分析，但这场战争后，两人对很多问题的见解终于又回到了同一条道路上，他们的谈话进行得十分愉快，不知不觉间，他们到了暴风城港口。</p><p>“我跟卡雷约好了在这里等他。”吉安娜对安度因说，“如果你还有事情要处理，可以先回要塞，不必再陪我了，我会帮你开一道传送门。”</p><p>安度因笑着摇了摇头：“吉安娜，我今天没有那么忙，等卡雷苟斯接走了你我再回去。”</p><p>“那么，安度因，”吉安娜打趣地看着他，“你有没有想过要在这样一个美丽的傍晚接谁回到暴风要塞呢？”</p><p>在吉安娜之前，有不止一个人向安度因表示过他应该找一个心仪的女孩，结婚生子，为暴风城留下后裔，而现在还没有谁让他觉得可以与之走进婚姻，共度一生。为了成婚而成婚？这是他永远不会做的事情。因此他的回答总是“我还有许多比这更重要的事情需要做”。但当吉安娜给了他一个生动的场景后，他的脑海里突然出现了一个身影……一只黑龙，在他的脑海中久久盘旋着。</p><p>安度因愣愣地张了张嘴，什么都没有说出来。</p><p>“安度因？”</p><p>“啊，抱歉。”安度因回过了神，“我刚刚……”</p><p>“你有心爱的人了。”吉安娜笃定地说道。</p><p>拉希奥？</p><p>安度因确实很享受他与拉希奥现在的关系，他们会在彼此都有空的时候在港口吹吹海风，然后一起回到暴风要塞他的卧室，一边聊天一边下上两局棋，在那之后他们会跟彼此道晚安，然后各自休息。安度因甚至逐渐把这当作了理所应当的事情。在今天之前，他从未想过自己对拉希奥的感情是否已经超过了友谊。</p><p>安度因有些迟疑：“我……我不是非常确定。”</p><p>“我能知道是谁可以让我们的安度因陛下当着我的面走神吗？”</p><p>安度因犹豫地咬了咬嘴唇，开口问道：“吉安娜，跟一头巨龙相恋是什么感觉？”</p><p>吉安娜扬了扬眉，在脑内迅速地搜索了一遍她所知道的与安度因有过接触的雌性巨龙，然后同样迅速地否定掉了所有选项，那实在是不可能。</p><p>吉安娜向来十分懂得尊重他人，她止住了对安度因心上人的好奇，认真地开始回答他的问题。</p><p>“这不是一件简单的事情，安度因。”吉安娜望着宽阔的海面，海风拂动着她散落在额前的那缕金发，“巨龙是一种非常有魅力的生物，即便他们以人类的形态出现在你面前，你可能也很容易被他们吸引住，我想那是时间造就的智慧所带来的吸引力，你会觉得他的眼睛后面是一口深不见底的古井，装满了岁月的记忆，以及漫长、和缓、稳定的思虑。”</p><p>大概是想起了最初与卡雷苟斯相识的时光，吉安娜脸上挂着温和的笑容。</p><p>“巨龙极具智慧，并且见过太多也许人类穷其一生都没有机会见识到的事情，这是他们的魅力所在，但也是问题的根源。有时他们的看待问题的角度跟我们差异会非常大，我想这是正他们的寿命和智慧决定的。这些差异并不是由任何一方的错误而起，但如果你无法处理这些差异，在某些特定的时刻，它很可能会彻底影响你们的关系。”吉安娜浅浅叹了一口气，“你首先要探明自己的本性与道路，然后才能面对你们之间的差异，并厘清它是不是真的无法逾越。人与人之间尚且会有分歧，人与龙之间就更不必说了。你得知道这些不同之处究竟是会给你们的生活带来惊喜与美感，还是会让你走上并不属于你的道路。永远不要因为对方种族的强大以及对方的……爱，而迷失自我。”</p><p>安度因若有所思地点了点头。</p><p>吉安娜正准备继续跟安度因说些什么，却突然笑着向远处挥了挥手，安度因料想是卡雷正向他们走来，于是转身准备跟卡雷打招呼，却看到卡雷身边还走着一个人——那身华丽的白色服饰在渐暗的天色中十分显眼。</p><p>“你有没有想过要在这样一个美丽的傍晚接谁回到暴风要塞呢？”</p><p>吉安娜的话又在安度因的脑海中响了起来。看着一步步走近的拉希奥，他终于意识到，他接待过许多人、未来还会接待许多人至暴风要塞，但如果要在一个吹着凉爽的海风的傍晚接谁回到暴风要塞，那个人只会是拉希奥。</p><p>吉安娜注意到了安度因在出神地注视着谁，他刚才突兀的问题和此刻泛着光的眼神让吉安娜心下了然，但几乎同时也生出了忧虑。</p><p>“安度因，我并非是认为你爱上一头雄性巨龙有什么不妥。”吉安娜语带担忧，“但拉希奥他……你需要辨别哪些人值得你的信任。”</p><p>“我也是刚刚才知道我爱上了谁。”被吉安娜一言道破的安度因有些不好意思，在此之前他从未有过这样的感情经历，他的脸颊爬上了一丝不明显的红晕，但他仍旧语气冷静地接过了话：“我明白你的意思，吉安娜。请你放心，我会谨慎的。”</p><p> “我相信你会的，保护好你自己。”吉安娜长长地叹了一口气，“但其实我很希望你能无所顾忌地与自己想爱的人相爱。”</p><p>安度因露舒心地笑了：“你能这么想，我非常开心。”</p><p>“如果你有什么关于龙的问题——不方便问拉希奥的——随时可以问我。问卡雷也行。”吉安娜轻轻拍了拍安度因的肩膀。</p><p>安度因似乎是被吉安娜提醒了：“说到这个…你知道龙喜欢吃什么吗？根据我在餐桌上的观察，要塞厨房准备的菜式似乎并不合拉希奥的口味，虽然他从来没有提过这个问题。”</p><p>吉安娜轻轻地笑了一声：“看来拉希奥对暴风城的主人给予了充分的尊重。卡雷喜欢大块的烤熟的肉，我想黑龙也差不多。”</p><p>看到卡雷和拉希奥已经快到他们跟前了，安度因突然想起了什么似的，低声而急切地说道：“吉安娜，这件事情暂时不要让别人知道，我……”吉安娜了然地对他眨了眨眼，然后转身快步走向卡雷，与他拥抱着交换了一个轻浅的吻。</p><p>“安度因陛下，您好。”“很高兴见到你，卡雷苟斯。”卡雷与安度因礼貌地向彼此颔首致意，吉安娜与拉希奥也向对方点了点头，拉希奥敏锐地感觉到吉安娜看向他的眼神不仅仅是打招呼那么简单，他略带探寻地看了看吉安娜，又把视线放回了安度因身上。</p><p>“请原谅我们的失陪，陛下，我想吉安娜已经告诉过你我们此行的目的了，趁现在时间不算太晚，我们还能先去事发地查看一下。”卡雷温和地对安度因说道。</p><p>安度因看着卡雷的眼睛，全然理解了吉安娜所说的“他的眼睛是一口装满了岁月的记忆的古井”。安度因突然十分想转头观察一下拉希奥猩红的双眼，明明他对它已经足够熟悉了，此刻他却觉得自己还可以从里面看到更多的东西，但他压下了这股冲动，“不，现在不行，之后还有很多时间。”安度因一边想着，一边微笑着对卡雷说道：“请千万不要这样说，卡雷。能有两位大法师亲自抚平此地的魔法扰动，我十分感激。”</p><p>卡雷礼貌地对安度因点了点头，然后向后退了几步，变回了龙形。他转头望向吉安娜，同时压低了自己的一只翅膀以便她攀上：“准备好了吗，亲爱的？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>待吉安娜坐稳后，卡雷展开双翼凌空跃起，吉安娜在卡雷背上朝安度因挥手告别，然后卡雷便引颈攀升，向高挂在空中的明月飞去。</p><p>“所以亲爱的，你跟安度因聊了些什么？”卡雷一边拍打着翅膀一边颇有兴致地问道。</p><p>吉安娜亲昵地用额头蹭了蹭卡雷的脖子：“秘密。”</p><p>卡雷闻言朗笑出声：“你已经把一切都告诉我了，吉安娜。看来孩子们都已经到了为一些美好的感情而忧愁的年纪了。”</p><p> </p><p>“安度因，你居然因为吉安娜而单方面推迟了我们的棋局，一位好国王可不该像这样失信于民。”拉希奥故作伤心地控诉着安度因。</p><p>安度因略带歉意地笑了笑：“抱歉拉希奥，我与吉安娜很久未见了，你不会因此生我气的，对吧？”</p><p>“是吗？那你们聊了些什么？”拉希奥想起了吉安娜看自己的眼神，这让他对他们的聊天内容十分有兴趣。自己是安度因最好的朋友，拉希奥十分自信安度因不会因为自己试图知道他与别人的谈话内容而不快。</p><p>安度因被拉希奥的问题惊了一下，但下一秒就恢复了镇定：“我们讨论了库尔提拉斯和暴风城所面临的一些问题，但此时我不想跟你复述，我们可以在明天的会议上讨论它们。今晚我们应该多下几局棋，或者来上几局炉石传说？我保证今天一定不用那套气到你鼻子冒烟的卡组，虽然实话说我很喜欢它们。”</p><p>听到安度因含糊的回答，拉希奥哼了一声，往后退了几步，变回了龙形。安度因讶异地看着他：“你不至于气到要拍拍翅膀飞走吧，拉希奥？”</p><p>拉希奥不满地喷出了带着火星的鼻息：“你已经浪费掉我们不少时间了，你这个不讲信用的人类，我无法容忍你再慢吞吞地走回你的卧室，快上来，安度因。”</p><p>安度因脸上的惊讶化成了压抑不住的笑容，他一直很想这么干，但他知道通常巨龙很少愿意充当别人的坐骑，因此他从未向自己的好朋友提出过这样无礼的请求。他快步朝拉希奥走去，与卡雷相比，拉希奥的体型小了许多，安度因没费什么事就爬到了拉希奥背上。他轻柔地摸了摸拉希奥的脖子，说道：“出发吧，拉希奥。”</p><p>拉希奥从安度因的声音里听出了浓浓的笑意，他扭过头看了看安度因，果然在那张漂亮得可以轻易令人心动的脸上看到了极其灿烂的笑容。拉希奥没有再多说什么，展翅向安度因的卧室飞了过去。</p><p>*******************************</p><p>时间一天一天过去，安度因不得不承认，尽管拉希奥才六岁，但他对于经济问题十分在行，暴风城堆积已久的陈年旧账在他的帮助下逐渐被厘清了，当然，这不仅得益于龙族六岁的头脑，还得益于拉希奥雄厚的财力。安度因数次表示“暴风城并不需要如此大额的经济援助”，而拉希奥的回答总是“联盟要尽快养精蓄锐，不要被短暂的安稳所迷惑，形势不允许你花上几十年去调节财政问题。”</p><p>安度因与拉希奥维持着一贯的生活，白天与各种人进行各种会议、商讨，晚上若是有空便一起放松一下。不同的是在他们共进晚餐的餐桌上开始出现大块烤熟的牛肉，而安度因偶尔会在卧室紧邻窗户的桌上发现新鲜的花——那是当年他在潘达利亚最喜欢的花。除此之外，拉希奥时不时会化成龙形，带劳累了一整天的国王掠过高塔与森林，让风抚平他总爱皱着的眉心。</p><p> </p><p>冬日的某一天，安度因接到了暴风城一位贵族的女儿的婚礼邀请函，碰巧拉希奥正在一旁协助他分配即将运往西部荒野和夜色镇的补给，设计得十分浪漫的邀请函勾起了拉希奥的兴趣。</p><p>“安度因，你想过什么时候结婚吗？按人类的寿命，你应该考虑这个了，暴风城贵族中就有年龄与你相当的女孩。”拉希奥一边看着那封洋溢着喜悦的邀请函，一边问道。</p><p>这个问题让安度因心里有些酸涩，他为什么要这样问，难道他希望打破现在的生活吗？然后安度因意识到拉希奥并不知道自己对他的心意，作为好朋友，他的关心无可厚非。</p><p>安度因叹了一口气：“拉希奥，我并不着急。我不会与一位我不爱的女孩结婚的，那根本就是没有责任感的体现，而且是对对方极大的不尊重。”</p><p>拉希奥意味深长地看着安度因，说道：“暴风城需要继承人。”</p><p>安度因突然有些恼火，尤其是对他说这话的是拉希奥：“没错，暴风城需要继承人，但我并不觉得血缘是决定继承人的根本要素。实话说，我甚至并不觉得自己适合成为暴风城的国王。”</p><p>“不，你做得很好，安度因。”拉希奥十分肯定地说道，“看来这个问题已经让你不胜其烦了。”</p><p>安度因苦笑了起来：“我不爱他们认为适合我的所有女孩中的任何一个，我的朋友，总有人想要你为了继承人或是政治利益跟你不爱的人结婚，这太可怕了。我无法逃脱为国王而生的命运，但我总该有权选择自己的爱人。”</p><p>“看来你已经选择好你的爱人了，安度因，是谁这么幸运，能得到联盟至高王的垂青？不是暴风城贵族的女儿，莫非是巫妖王的小星星？”拉希奥看着他，脸上的笑容十分玩味，就像一个探听王室隐私的小报记者。</p><p>安度因冷漠地把视线移到了物资分配表上：“吉安娜之前告诉过我，泰莉亚与弗林·法温德相处得十分愉快。拉希奥，你是联盟的顾问，不是什么催人泪下的言情小说的作者。快帮我把这批物资分配好。”</p><p>被国王提醒身份的黑龙的表情不但没有变得正经，反而比之前更甚了。安度因始终没有再把视线放回他身上，只是在心里默默地叹了口气。</p><p>自己真的有权选择爱人吗？</p><p>*******************************</p><p>顾问拉希奥对暴风城的情人节习俗表达了强烈的不满。</p><p>“安度因，我很早就说过，你早晚会被你这该死的天真害死，阵营首领就这样毫无防备地接过所有人送给你的的礼物、任由他们朝你喷洒香水，你究竟是怎么想的？”</p><p>“我父亲曾经也是这么做的。”安度因在穿衣镜前整理着自己的金发，头也不回地答道。</p><p>“那只能说明你父亲也很天真！”拉希奥嚷了起来，“我这么早来到你的卧室，就是为了告诉你，这太危险了，而你似乎完全不在意我的意见！”</p><p>安度因终于转过了身，拍了拍拉希奥的肩：“放心吧，拉希奥，他们送的卡片和香水都是在暴风城内领取的禁魔物品，我身边也有值得信任的卫兵，不会有什么危险的。人民需要来自领导者的鼓舞。”</p><p>“我要跟你一起去，站在你旁边。”拉希奥执拗地说道。</p><p>安度因笑了起来：“然后用你泛着红光的眼睛和凶恶的表情吓走所有联盟的勇士？而且拉希奥，虽然你是联盟的顾问，但一头黑龙在情人节、在全联盟面前陪着至高王整整一天，你不觉得这有什么不对吗？”</p><p>拉希奥似乎终于被安度因说服了，他不再与安度因争辩，但仍旧有些愤愤然。他对着安度因用龙语吟唱起了法术，然后伸手帮安度因整理绶带：“这个法术可以抵挡一般的毒物，如果有任何意外情况，一定要立刻告诉我，你这天真的人类。”</p><p>“好，好，我知道了，谢谢你这么关心我，拉希奥。”安度因安抚般地答应着，“听说酒馆推出了新的炉石传说玩法，你要去学一下吗？这样晚上我们就可以换个玩法了。”</p><p>拉希奥仍有些忿忿，但还是点了点头，他把安度因送到王座厅后，不放心地离开了。安度因看着拉希奥的背影，不由地露出了非常愉快的笑容，然后就听到有人倒吸了一口气，他移回视线，看到眼前站着一位手里捏着情人节卡片的女性人类牧师。那位牧师一把把卡片塞到了安度因手里，结结巴巴地说了一句“祝您情人节快乐”，然后脸上飞起了红云，在安度因还没来得及开口道谢时就转身逃一样地跑掉了。</p><p>安度因困惑地挠了挠头。</p><p> </p><p>拉希奥还是不放心离安度因太远，于是他折去了图书馆，以便在安度因有需要时及时赶到，但直到他从图书馆的《龙语通用大全》中挑出了第108个错误，安度因也没有发生任何意外，这让他放心了一些。</p><p>想起自己答应安度因的炉石新玩法，拉希奥走出了图书馆。整个暴风城都沐浴在情人节的氛围中，拉希奥看着路上成双结对的甜蜜恋人，一边往矮人区走，一边回想着安度因那句“一头黑龙在情人节、在全联盟面前陪着至高王整整一天，你不觉得这有什么不对吗”，不屑地哼了一声。这没什么不对的，自己理应在情人节这天陪伴在自己所爱的人身边，看着他接受来自全联盟的示爱。</p><p>想到这一点，拉希奥突然有些不平。那些安度因根本不认识的人可以随心地向他表达爱意，自己却不知道该不该向他开口，这不公平。</p><p>拉希奥走进了矮人区的酒馆，虽然这些短命种族的口味与自己不太一样，但他们的啤酒的确非常有吸引力。拉希奥向老板要了一杯啤酒，有些丧气地坐在了吧台边，思考自己到底该不该趁情人节向安度因表达自己对他的爱意。他很少这般纠结，通常来说，他总是会迅速而果决、甚至不计后果地去做那些他认为正确的事情，但当这牵扯到安度因，他变得小心翼翼了起来，他担心自己再次伤害到安度因，也担心这会破坏他们现在非常愉快的关系。拉希奥注意到了近来餐桌上的变化，也想起了在港口时吉安娜的眼神，还想到了安度因所说的“血缘并不是决定继承人的根本要素”，但他并不敢就此确认安度因对自己的态度，他不想冒失地破坏掉现在美好的一切，又十分想名正言顺地跟安度因过情人节。</p><p>拉希奥觉得自己的鼻子又快要喷出烟了。</p><p>“情人节独自在酒馆借酒消愁？”</p><p>拉希奥偏过头去，看到了一位端着酒杯的热辣的人类女郎，她看到拉希奥的双眼后挑起了眉：“喔，不是人类？”</p><p>“我如果是人类，就能知道你们这些短命的脑子里到底在想些什么了。”拉希奥仰头喝了一大口啤酒，毫不客气地说道。</p><p>女郎饶有兴致地看着拉希奥：“这么说你爱上了一个人类，还不知道对方是否同样爱你？”</p><p>拉希奥不置可否地瞥了她一眼。</p><p>“这没什么难的，试试就知道了，人类的爱啊——”</p><p>“克里斯汀娜！”从酒馆二楼走下了另一位身姿曼妙的女郎，对着拉希奥身旁的人喊道，“不要再调戏无辜的先生们了，你又不会爱上他们，我们该出发了。”</p><p>被叫做克里斯汀娜的女子朝拉希奥挤了挤眼：“人类的爱总是伴随着嫉妒与占有欲，就像我女朋友这样。”说罢她丢给拉希奥一个小东西，“希望这能帮你确定那个人的心意。情人节快乐，先生。”</p><p>拉希奥看了看自己刚接住的小东西，略加思索后把它收了起来，喝掉了杯中剩下的啤酒，然后加入了围在炉石牌桌旁边拍手叫好的人群。</p><p> </p><p>月亮已经爬上了天空，安度因终于带着萦绕着自己的各类祝福和浓浓的香水味回到了卧室。“这太累了，与拉希奥一起度过情人节应该会比这愉快得多。”安度因坐在床边，揉着自己站得酸麻的腿暗暗想道。这时拉希奥敲响了安度因的房门，在得到应答后走了进来。</p><p>“今天过得怎样，安度因？”拉希奥朝安度因走来，看起来心情十分不错，“还有力气跟我来两局激动人心的炉石友谊赛吗？”</p><p>丝绸般的声音让疲惫的安度因心头涌起一阵欣喜，他抬头望向拉希奥，露出了笑容：“当然，你去酒馆玩了？”</p><p>“没错。你知道吗，安度因，你现在已经是全艾泽拉斯的情人了。”拉希奥一脸坏笑，“我在酒馆时，听到有那么一桌人，人类精灵德莱尼，男男女女，他们在快乐地讨论想跟你，呃，按人类的说法，上床？”</p><p>安度因的笑容僵硬了起来，他好像有点明白早上那位牧师面对自己的反应了，但他底气十足地说道：“谈论自己想跟谁上床是每个人的自由，这与被讨论者无关。与其跟我说这个，你不如告诉我炉石的新……”</p><p>安度因停下了自己还没说完的话，拉希奥脖子上的红印是什么？他站起来，以便自己能看得更清楚一些——没错，那的确是口红印。</p><p>安度因感到一股焦躁与怒气从心底直冲头皮，同时又像被当头浇了一盆冷水一般浑身发冷，但他努力地克制着自己，“拉希奥不是我的伴侣，我爱他，但他有权与别人做任何事情……”他在心中默默地对自己念着，然后勉强地朝拉希奥挤出了一个苍白的笑容：“还是明天再教我吧，拉希奥，我今天已经很累了，想早点休息。”</p><p>“但你刚才还说可以的，你怎么了，安度因？”拉希奥关切地问道。</p><p>这头该死的蠢龙！安度因几乎能听到自己的内心在咆哮，但他仍尽量平静地回答道：“我没事，就是累了，休息一晚就好了。拉希奥，你可以回去了。”</p><p>拉希奥死死地盯着他，猩红的双眼闪着光：“安度因，你不对劲，告诉我，你怎么了？”</p><p>“该死，你这头蠢龙，在外面跟别的女人调完情后至少擦干净口红印再来见我！”安度因终于忍无可忍地对拉希奥吼出了这句话，下一秒他就意识到了自己有多么失态，于是咬着嘴唇扭过头看着窗外，然后他被拉希奥捧着脸颊掰过了头。</p><p>“你爱我。”拉希奥注视着他，语气极为平淡地陈述着这件事情。</p><p>安度因注视了他一小会儿，终于自暴自弃般地承认了：“是的，拉希奥，我爱你。”</p><p>拉希奥往前靠近安度因，逼得他不得不向后退步，直到退无可退，坐回了床边，而拉希奥仍在靠近。安度因眼睁睁地看着拉希奥的脸在自己眼前放大，直到他们彼此的嘴唇触碰在了一起。</p><p>安度因恼怒地试图闪躲，拉希奥感觉到了他的抗拒，没有再继续下去，转而认真问道：“你还在介意这个口红印？”</p><p>“当然。人类可不是什么多配偶种族。”安度因觉得自己已经筋疲力尽，没有力气再面对这头根本不了解人类的黑龙了。</p><p>“虽然巨龙并没有严格的单配偶习惯，但我没有跟别人调情，安度因，我只爱你。至于这个口红印……”拉希奥摸出一个小玩意儿递到了安度因手里，“这只是个印章而已。”</p><p>一时间，安度因不知道自己到底是什么心情，他看着手里的唇形印章，很想取下挂在墙上的萨拉迈尼，让拉希奥的头与他父亲的团圆，但他又太高兴了——拉希奥爱他。</p><p>“拉希奥，你……”</p><p>安度因的话被一个远比刚才用力的吻堵住了，拉希奥甚至一手按着他的后脑，一手捧着他的脸颊，让他根本无法挣开。安度因感觉自己心如鼓擂，然后丧气般地闭上了眼，沉溺进了这个吻中。到安度因几乎已经快喘不过气了，拉希奥终于松开了扣着安度因后脑的手，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>“圣光啊，拉希奥，”心跳慢慢平缓下来的安度因无奈地叹了口气，：“你究竟要什么时候才能学会用正常一点的方式跟我沟通？”</p><p>拉希奥无辜地眨了眨眼：“如果我直接告诉你我爱你，而你并不爱我，我不就又毁掉这一切了吗？假如你并不在意这个口红印，我不会对你多说什么，但现在，你看，我知道你爱我，你也知道我爱你了。”</p><p>安度因毫无意义地张了几下嘴，一个音节都没能发出来，他竟不知道该如何反驳这只龙崽子。但他想，他有权选择爱人，他的选择就是眼前这头幼稚的、气人的、爱他的黑龙。</p><p>“所以你现在有力气玩炉石了吗？”拉希奥期待地问安度因。</p><p>“……有。并且我要用我最喜欢的卡组，去他的什么新玩法。”安度因愤愤地答道。</p><p>拉希奥的表情扭曲了：“安度因，一直做一个治国明君真的不累吗？”</p><p>“完全不，非常快乐。”</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>